Road to Success
by rabbitbear
Summary: A young talented wrestler is used as a jobber for "big guys", but what happens when he takes everything in his own hands?


Ever since I've first seen my dad wrestle I knew that was something I wanted to do. It was either that or military academy, since I'm not particularly smart. Everyone told me I could've become a model but I didn't like that. Not because I don't like being judged based on my looks. It's not that. I spend 50% of my time shirtless or wearing nothing but underwear, sneakers, kick pads, knee pads, gloves and enough protective tape to mummify Big Show, so having someone dress me up like a mannequin and rate my looks doesn't sound bad. Plus I've got the art of posing mastered. Wrestling made me push the limits I didn't I had.

My name is Skylar Cole Reed. I'm 26 years old. I grew up in Orlando, Fl. My dad is not one of famous wrestling legends, but he is one of few people responsible for most famous wrestlers today. And you can't say that there are no good wrestlers today. There are. It's just that they don't have enough freedom to do what they can. Companies today are based around the entertainment part of wrestling, which is not what we are trained for. It's no wonder that a lot of wrestlers are trying out UFC and MMA or Japanese companies. I wrestle for WWE and I've been doing so for past 5 years. Don't say that I don't know how this business works. I've been wrestling since I were 15. That means that I was wrestling on indie shows around the world for 6 years before I came to promised land of WWE were every wrestlers dreams comes true. Yeah right. It's not like it seems. There are good things like fans. I've never had so many fans and I'm well known everywhere from USA to Japan. Another thing I like are people that wrestle here. Not everyone, of course. Some people you can't like no matter how hard you try. When I came to WWE I've already known a lot of people because I've met them at some point of my life. Most of them know how hard it is to make it. I respect those people because most of them went through more than I ever will. Big problem with this company is sitting on top of it. It's called Vince McMahon. Don't get me wrong, I love that crazy motherfucker. He has done a lot of amazing things, but right now it seems like he doesn't give a fuck about this company. If you ask me, I would put Triple H in charge and send old man to his retirement home. That's why I wanted to stay in NXT, but they kicked me out of there so that old man gets another toy. He put me in "jobber drawer" but I ain't staying there. I have had enough. It's time to change things around here. Skylar Cole Reed isn't jobbing for anyone.

This is my road to success.

After losing to Big Show, Kane, Sheamus and bunch of other mid-card guys for 6 months I have decided that I have had enough. I'm not a bad wrestler. I have wrestled guys like AJ Styles, Finn Balor, El Generico (Sami Zayn), Kevin Ownes, Cesaro, Austin Aries and many others before I have step foot in WWE and every single match was amazing. It's not my ego saying, it's real wrestling fan's comments. I didn't sign my contract to come here and loose to guys that should be in Hall of Fame and never touch their boots again. One day I woke up and figured out that I have had enough of this. I went straight to Vince's office. Boy I was crazy for doing this.

-Office-

*knock knock*

Vince: "Come in!"

*enters the room*

Vince: "What do YOU want?"

Skylar: "I have something to say. Not ask, say. And don't you dare interrupt me. I lost every match in last 6 months. I didn't come here to be someone's ladder to success. I came here to make this company better and leave a mark in history of this business. I had a lot of offers from many other wrestling companies, but I chose WWE because of its heritage. I'm a great wrestler and I'm what fans want. I have personality, looks, skills… everything. If I don't get pushed, I'm leaving this company!"

Good Lord was I angry.

Vince was looking at me for some time and smirked. I kept my angry face on.

Vince: "Listen to me kid, you are who we make you. Besides, what can you do if you walk out of here? You can work for RoH or that lame English company that Paige's dumb family runs."

Skylar: "They would appreciate me there. And if I walk out of here, every WWE's dark secret will come out. And don't think I don't know them, because I do. I could start with I don't know, Benoit and got deeper and deeper."

Vince knew at this point that there is way too much at risk, so he made a decision:

"Ok listen here you Punk!"

Oh wow this was a bit ironic.

"You are going to get one shot and if I don't like you after it or you mess it up, you are out of here. But if you reveal any of those things, I personally find you and kill you."

Mission accomplished.

"I better have a good match on our next RAW. And a feud."

"Fuck off you stinky rat!"

"Pleasure working with you. And when you run out of ideas, just remember: Chris Benoit and CM Punk."

With that I left his office and as I closed the door, I heard something being thrown into the wall. I was happy like a fool. I went to hotel gym since we weren't in Florida. I needed to prepare for my push. I need to look good out there. Good thing is that Sami Zayn and Paige were there. God I love Paige. I approached them and told them about my conversation with old man. I swear Sami almost hit me. He was so angry because he knows how hard I tried to get here and taught of me getting fired was awful. I didn't really care anymore, since I would be better somewhere else. Since I joined WWE, I got many offers from various promotions. I had to reject them cause my contract forbids me from wrestling for anyone else.

Sami: "What happens if you get fired?"

Skylar: "Noting. I go back to indies or maybe TNA and WWE gets its secrets reviled."

Sami: "You are crazy, you know that?"

Paige: "I wouldn't say he is crazy. I just think he has big balls."

Damn right I have big balls. I didn't get here for no reason. It takes balls to do what I do.

Sami left and Paige and I were alone in gym. She decided that she wanted to wrestle one on one. I wasn't gonna argue. I'm not a perv, but she is hot and I don't mind her tackling me or anything. A lot of wrestling couples became close in the ring, so I'll try and do the same thing. After we had enough, I decided to ask her out for lunch. Thank God she had nothing else to do. We went to a local restaurant. We talked like old friends we were. We have known each other since I was 18, traveling around and wrestling. Her family had me wrestle for them for quite some time, so I knew her well by now. At that time, she was 14, and now she is a beauty.

I don't wanna get into all this yet, so let's skip to my match. My first match since my "talk" with Vince. I was scheduled to be in a main event tag match. It is me and John Cena vs Seth Rollins and Kane. This was fast. I like that. Vince took this seriously.

Match went great. We won and both John and I looked great. I had a lot of people come up to me and tell me I was great. People liked it, too. They even started this thing called "#PushReed". I love my fans. This goes to prove that I'm the best and I belong at the top.


End file.
